second_age_lotr_minecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forhawrim
Description The Forhawrim (Also the Wodaning Empire, or Wodanings/Wodanrim) are a rather young nation, but a powerful one. They are formed of six different tribes; Wodanings, Beorfolc, Rugfolc, Wodfulka, Ingwinfolc and Zompfolk. The state was officially declared to exist in S.A. 1589. The state is growing fast, and alongside with Mossgård and Harhawrim are becoming a force to be reckoned with. Lore History: (Custom) The Tribe of Wulfingas In one of the many tribes of Forhawrim, a man called Wodan was born in S.A. 1545. He was the son of Gerhard, the chieftain of a tribe called Wulfingas (Later Wodanings) The Wulfingas were not a particularly strong tribe, and were raided many times by Harhawrim, other Forhawrim and Easterlings. When Wodan was in his teen years, he was taught about warfare. He spent ten years studying Numenorean tactics, and when his father died in 1562 S.A. he organised the army and made the city of Wolfburgz (Wodansbrück) one of the most fortified cities in the lands of Rhovanion. The Unification of Western Tribes, according to the Annals of Wodansbrück (S.A 1567-1577) He got into a war with some easterlings migrating westwards in 1567 and after it ended, he decided to unite all Northme n under his banner. He first attacked Beorfolc tribe, but Dietrich (father of Reintricht) of Beorfolc did not want to fight as they were very close kin. Dietrich was gifted a honorary title of the Chieftain of Beorfolc. Dietrich was very loyal to the crown and fought in the Royal Warband of the Heer (Army). The tribe of Beorfolc is unrelated to the house of Beör of first age, and the Beorfolc tribe are the best builders of The Wodaning Empire. Dietrich and Wodan had to deal with rebellions, and they were ready to continue capturing new tribes. The next tribe was the Rugfolc, the runemakers and smithes of the Forhawrim. They were said to be taught by Elves of Eryn Galen. Athalarik, (Father of Wulf) who was the chieftain of Rugfolc surrendered as his armies were moved down by the well educated soldiers of Wodanings. Of course the Wodanings also had challenge stopping their falx charges, but the Wodaning shieldwall was able to take hits. Athalarik pledged an oath to Wodan, and was allowed to become the honorary chieftain of his tribe. The war did not end there, as many separatists groups raided the land until S.A. 1577. The tribe of Wodfulka voluntarily joined The Wodaning Empire. Their motives are unknown, but they most likely seeked protection from raids of Harhawrim and Easterlings. They lacked a chieftain, but were an important part of the Wodaning Empire due that they were excellent spies and woodcutters. In S.A. 1597 Adalwulf son of Wodan made a man called Friedmar their chieftain, but he died in uncertain circumstances in early S.A. 1600 and was followed by Calon Rolfson of the House Bolton. The Unification of Eastern and Northern Tribes, according to Annals of Wodansbrück (S.A. 1578-1595) In S.A. 1578, after the stabilisation of Western lands, Wodan attacked to the East. He was going to capture the lands of Ingwinfolc and Zompvolk. Both had become powerful regional powers, but not as strong as The Wodaning Empire. Wodan attacked the Zompvolk, and captured their villages. But their king Ludvig, would rather starve his people than surrender. He was trapped in the city of Suthwerpen, the great city of Zompvolk, located on the banks of Celduin and Carnen. The ports of the city had been locked s o no one could leave. After a year of painful skirmishes and starvation, the siege engines of The Wodaning Empire finally arrived. Ludvig charged out of his city with 300 men and caught Wodan's army off guard. However, when he realised he was losing, he started running back to the city, but was shot with a javelin hurled by Dietrich, he fell down and the horses of killed Zompvolk warriors ran over his body. The city surrendered and Ludvig's cousin Farwald was made the honorary chieftain of Zompvolk. However, Farwald was murdered by separatists later and his son Egilhardt became the chieftain of Zompvolk. Zompvolk are valued merchants and fishermen in Rhovanion and the areas close to Rhûnic sea (Ostmere). In S.A. 1580, Wodan started to experience many sicknesses, but survived them, with the help of wandering Avarin elves. Wodan then attacked Ingwinfolc and Noringfolc, the outshoot of Ingwinfolc. The Ingwinfolc took 2 years to destroy, and their expertise in mounted warfare made Wodan's mission harder. Maybe if it was not the Domugradian Mercenaries, the Ingwinfolc would be still ruled by the mad king Elfgifu. The Ingwinfolc are rumoured to be named after Ingwë, the Vanya. He was mentioned in many stories of Avarin and Sindarin elves, and the men decided to name their tribe after him. They are the best horsemen in all of the middle earth, with Farostlant (Khand) being the second. After 3 years of siege, a man named Ethelric murdered Elfgifu, who had been executing innocent people. Then he married his daughter Elfled, and surrendered to Wodanings. He was able to stay as the Honorary Chieftain of Ingwinfolc. Noringfolc's lands were cold and the men of the region were barbaric. They quickly became annexed, but a very unstable region. In S.A. 1584, Wodan had set his sights on Mossgård, the richest city of North. Mossgård joined Wodanings, but a devastating war occured between Northervolkr and Wodanings. Northervolkr Mossgårdians who had broke out of their empire. The War took five years, when finally Wodan defeated them at The Battle of Bjørnborg. The Year was S.A. 1589. Wodan had united all nine tribes of Forhawrim. However, he was growing old and weak. He returned into Wodansbrück, where all chieftains and with Mossgård and Wodfulka who had no chieftains took 5 highest ranking politicians gathered around the great Palast. The Chieftains and others pledged an oath to Wodan and his descendants, and anyone who betrayed it would be cursed. The Book of North was written and the state was officially declared to exist. But in S.A. 1593 Northervolkr and Noringfolc started rebelling, and a war was fought again. After stabilising The North, Wodan planned attack the Harhawrim, but his plan never happened. And according to folklore, on the Eastern Slopes of The Grey Mountains, there is a legendary tribe, the Tenth tribe of Forhawrim, called the Bergvolk, who are a very rich tribe. They supposedly spoke a dialect of the Wodaning language, but no one has been that north since the year 1453, and many thinks they were destroyed by a dragon. Wodan wanted to find out what happened to them in his later years, but never got to explore the north. Chaos in the North But Wodan died in S.A. 1595 and his eldest son Adalwulf had to make peace and withdraw from Noringfolc and Northervolkr tribes. Mossgård wanted to stay in the Empire and Siegfried was sent to help the locals. But some orcs from north had started to arrive to the northern slopes of The Berg. This caused many farmers to move into cities and Bjørgvin started to become an important place for fishing. In S.A. 1596 a large horde of swarthy men from East, called Rubanrim by the elves, arrived in Rhovanion, fleeing from Balchoth and other fierce tribes of Easterling, devastated Noringfolc and Northervolkr. They settled down in the valley of Celduin and the remaining farmers moved to cities. The Easterlings were hostile to Forhawrim natives and didn't recognise Adalwulf as their king, but Siegfried helped them to settle down. Mossgård was gifted independence in S.A. 1597, and Siegfried was made the king of Mossg ård. This caused most of the swarthy men to settle down, and altough Mossgård lose most of their land in the Upper Runnings of Celduin, the men now live in peace. There have been no major ethnic conflicts after S.A. 1597. But suddenly more orcs started appearing and they overran the mountainous areas of Mossgård. In the early S.A. 1600 some battles have started between the orcs and men, with The Wodaning Empire aiding Mossgård. Some skirmishes have been started, but no major battles. As of 1608 S.A, the matters on Mossgård have remained quite peaceful. The Forhawrim have spent time on civil matters rather than warring, although the horizon seems to be red with blood. The Forhawrim did not join either dwarves led by Krorym on the Invasion of Iron Hills (Wodaning: Eisenberge), nor the invaders, the Dûnglamhoth, led by Khudrak. The Forhawrim and Haradrim have had some beef, but no actions have been taken. In late 1608, the remaining Lygorchoth were driven out from Mossgård, and Rubanrim who stayed loyal to the crown were gifted citizenship, while others fled to north with Lygorchoth. Annexation of Dorwinion When the king of Dorwinion, Amarthor, left for west in 1610, a small scale civil war started in Dorwinion. The Surda Khaganate was trying to capture Dorwinion, and a Dorwinrim man called Bereg was leading a rebellion against the new government, who were Avarin elves, supposedly Amarthor's "friends". The Wodanings saw a possiblity, and annexed Dorwinion and Surda Khaganate. No action has been taken against the Wodanings yet, and the Wodanings are rebuilding a city in Gwînlond (Wodaning: Slifrhaven), upon the ruins of an ancient city built by the ancestors of the Northmen and Dorwinrim Elves in the last years of first age. In 1610 Ethelric and his men deserted the Forhawrim, and his brother Isenfred rose to power in Ingwinfolc. Elfled was outraged by his husband's decision to leave his native lands, Elfled did not join him and stayed in the North. Server History: The Forhawrim were one of the most active factions when the server was launched. The Forhawrim helped Mossgård in their fight against Lygorchoth, and when first Harhawrim players got active, the Council of Northmen was founded. It included The Forhawrim (The Wodaning Empire), Kingdom of Mossgård, The Harhawrim (The Horvalding Empire) and the City State of Domugrad located on Rhunaer (Rhunic sea, Ostmere). But The Berg (The Lonely Mountain) has not been secured from Lygorchoth yet, and securing the mountain is the first priority of Council of Northmen. In early 1610, the first battle between Harad started, between patrolling party led by the king Adalwulf and a Haradrim scouting party. Orcs led by Ugrug joined Adalwulf's men later, and the Forhawrim triumphed. Claimed Lands: The Wodanings claim a vast expanse of land, from the southern forests of Sutherwald (Rohan Woodlands) to the cold Highlands of Hochland on the Northern Border, from the plains next to Greenwood the Great to the forests and bogs of east. The biomes claimed are: *Rohan Biome *Rohan Woodlands Biome *The Wold Biome* *Parts of Northern Rhovanion* *Parts of Rhûn north of Dorwinion *Dorwinion* *Emyn Winion* Special Ranks High King of Forhawrim: mr_tinty (Adalwulf Wodanson) Main representative of the state. The Captain of The Heer/Here (army): Wulf_Graybeard (Wulf) The Captain commands the army, and works as the back up heir. The most powerful rank after heir. The Admiral: none The Admiral commands the navy of The Forhawrim, and is in charge of organizing navy, and building different ships with different roles, such as cargo ships (Only used in battle in emergency) to great warships. The Master of Architects: cow232 (Egilhardt) The Master of Architects is in charge of modelling great buildings, not only for his city, but other cities. One of the respected non militiary ranks. Treasurer: Padremonte (Calon Bolton) The Treasurer stores the wealth of Forhawrim, and will set taxes, which can be approved by the king. Loremaster: EnderShroom (Karl Otbertson) The Loremaster is in charge of writing books and stories, and recording important events of the history of Forhawrim. Master of Spies: secret The Master of Spies is in charge of the spies and where to send them. Members: mr_tinty (Adalwulf): The High King of Forhawrim, builder of Wodansbrück, Tribe of Wodanings Wulf_Graybeard: The Captain of Heer/Here, Lord of Thiudansheimar, Chieftain of Rugfolc MrNohow (Reintricht): , lord of Merbeck, chieftain of Beorfolc cow232 (Egilhardt): The Master of Architects, lord of Suthwerpen, Chieftain of Zompvolk Padremonte: The Chieftain of Wodfulka, Treasurer EnderShroom (Karl Otbertson): The Loremaster, The Tribe of Wodanings Oliver_ms (Arnulf Iorekson): The Tribe of Wodanings, Leutnant of the Heer BubbleBeverage (Erik): The Tribe of Wodanings? SirStonebrick12 (Eromir): The Tribe of Rugfolc, Jarl of Worheim Roleplay Characters: Adalwulf (_Adalwulf_) Adalwulf is the eldest son of Wodan I the Great of The Forhawrim. He is the one of the founders of Council of Northmen alongside with his brother Siegfried and Gerion Horvald of the Harhawrim. His father united most tribes of the Forhawrim, and when he died in 1595 he was made the ruler of the Wodaning Empire. He has fought against numerous tribes of other Forhawrim, Easterlings and Lygorchoth, mainly being victorious. Militiary History: Adalwulf joined his father on his militiary campaigns first one in the battle of Suthwerpen, and happened to safe Egilhardt, an Zompvolk soldier, who later became his good friend of Adalwulf and the Chieftain of Zompvolk. After having won in his first battles, he marched to Mossgård alongside a squad of men and his little brother, Siegfried. Mossgård was mainly empty city with many men living in ruins. The City was claimed by the Wodanings, and the older veterans of Adalwulf's squad ha d noticed that Mossgårdians spoke almost the same language as the Harhawrim. The natives told them about that their city has been for a long time a ruin, and they the Northervolkr don't let Mossgårdians to rebuild the city. They said they were waiting for a new king, coming from southern lands (Could also mean The Forhawrim as they live south of Mossgård), like their legendary founder Mossår did. Wodan had recently attacked the Northervolkr tribe, and soon five Northervolkr soldiers arrived to the city, and the Mossgårdians ran to hide into their houses. They noticed Adalwulf and his brother, and told them to leave the city, as they were enemies. Adalwulf's men were unarmed, expect for a Wodfulka soldier named Fridliv, who took his dagger out. Adalwulf told them that the city belongs to Mossgårdians and not Northervolkr. Their captain told them to kill the intruders, but then the Mossgårdian citizens charged out of their houses, armed with kitchen knifes, baking rolls and pitchforks. They attacked the Northervolkr soldiers, killing them. The Mossgårdians shouted "It's time to to stop the rule of Northervolkr!". The leaders of Mossgårdians, the Council of Nobles, came to talk with the The Wodanings. "We bow to you, men of south! For you can help us to defeat the scum of Northervolkr!" Soon many houses were starting to be rebuilt and the walls were started rising again. The Wodaning Flags flew over the city, and many Forhawrim came to assist the city. Next year, the Northervolkr attacked the Nordhochland and Mossgård, and a large scale war started. The Mossgård was a very bloody place to fight, and the Wodaning Royal Guard had finally arrived in Mossgård. It had men from all tribes of the Forhawrim, even Northervolkr and Noringfolc traitors. The city of Bjørgvin was captured by the Northervolkr, and all supply routes to Mossgård were cut. Mossgård was sieged, and Adalwulf's little brother Siegfried was stuck there. Adalwulf's force was stuck in the city of Arheimar on the southern shores of the long lake, and Wodan was getting sicker. When the Northervolkr charged in the city, the brave falxmen of Rugfolc were able to keep them away. Good news arrived from Eastern Fronts though, as the Noringfolc had been annexed, and now The Forhawrim could attack from West and East. The siege of Mossgård was broken, and soon the land was reclaimed. Later that year, the Wodanings finally captured the enemy capital Bjørnborg, and the Northervolkr became part of the empire of Wodanings. As the High King of the Forhawrim: When his father died in 1595, Adalwulf was crowned in the city of Wodansbrück. The Noringfolc and Northervolkr had started rebelling, and Adalwulf did not have enough soldiers to fight back, he had to give up on the territorities. Later, some swarthy men migrated from Rhûn causing death and destruction to Noringfolc and Northervolkr. They settled down in the valley of Celduin, and the Forhawrim living in the lands of Mossgård started fleeing to Mossgård and Bjørgvin, but some stayed on the countryside. Later that year, orcs called Lygorchoth started coming from the North, and Mossgård became too hard to control. Mossgård was gifted independence, and the king of the newly founded state was the brother of Adalwulf. In early 1600, he founded the Council of Northmen with Siegfried and Gerion. It has become a powerful alliance, and Mossgård is on it's way to be a great state again. Adalwulf decided to stay neutral in the Battle of Iron Hills, and the dwarves called them backstabbers. The Noble Families: The House of Wodan: The House of Wodan is the ruling house of The Wodaning Empire and Mossgård. It was founded by Wodan I The Great. Notable members: Wodan The Great (Dead), Adalwulf of Wodansbrück (_Adalwulf_) and Siegfried (Sigurd) of Mossgård (iDoctorAi). The House of Farwald: The House of Farwald was by Farwald the Fair of the Saiwavolc tribe when Farwald's brother, Ludwig the Unready, king of Zompvolk, was killed in a battle against the Wodaning Heer. Farwald made peace with Wodanings and founded a family, who rules the Tribe of Saiwavolc to this day, and is loyal to the Wodanings. Notable Members: Farwald the Fair (Dead), Dreux (Dead), Egilhardt of Suthwerpen (cow232), Agobard (Cousin of Egilhardt, up for taking)* The House of Dietrich: The House of Dietrich has ruled the tribe of Beorfolc a long time. No one knows about the house's founding, but it was renamed the House of Dietrich by Reintricht, son of Dietrich. Members: Dietrich the Brave (Dead), Reintricht of Merbeck (MrNohow), Sigbald (Younger brother of Reintricht, up for taking)* The House Bolton: The House Bolton is one of the purest houses in The Empire. The House Bolton were a secretive trader brotherhood in the deep forests of Wodfulka, until Calon Rolfson, or Calon Bolton, was voted to become the chieftain after chieftain Friedmar's death. Notable Members: Rolf (Dead), Calon Bolton (Padremonte), Erik Tryggvarsson or Erik Bolton. (sindre123456) The House of Edweard: The House of Edweard was named after Edweard, a peasant and the father of Ethelric. Ethelric was made the chieftain when he married Elfled, the daughter Elfgifu the Mad, the king of Ingwinfolc. Ethelric saved his people from destruction, and Wodan made Ethelric the chieftain of Ingwinfolc tribe. Notable Members: Ethelric (Tarixxiv) and Isenfred (Brother of Ethelric)* The House of Athalarik: The House of Athalarik is the noble house of The Rugfolc tribe. It is named after Athalarik the Loyal, who stayed loyal to Wodan in the battles of North, even after multiple setbacks. It is now ruled by Wulf, the chieftain of Rugfolc. Members: Athalarik (Dead), Wulf. (Wulf_Graybeard) * The Asterisk means that you should ask the player first before applying for the role. The Forhawrim: If you wish to join the Forhawrim, join the server, choose the race of men and then The Men of Northern Rhovanion. Then you can contact a chieftain or the king who can send you to the tribe you wish to join. Naming your character: All of our players should have ancient Germanic names. The Wodanings and Beorfolc use Old High Germanic names http://fantasynamegenerators.com/old-high-german-names.php#.WHvUEiVyjqA Saiwavolc use Frankish http://fantasynamegenerators.com/frankish-names.php#.WISaR_mLQuU Ingwinfolc use Anglo Saxon/Old English http://fantasynamegenerators.com/anglo-saxon-names.php#.WHvW9SVyjqA, And the Rugfolc and Wodfulka use Gothic names. http://fantasynamegenerators.com/gothic-names.php#.WHvX1CVyjqA Gallery: 2017-02-05 16.37.49.png|The Great Hall of Merbeck, Flodseld 2017-02-05 16.55.33.png|The Temple of Donar in Wodansbrück Category:Factions